A little Surprise
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando a Maka y a Soul les den la dificil mision de cuidar a una bebe? ok ok! lo se muy mal summary pero denle una oportunidad a mi fic :3 xD SoulxMaka y otras parejas ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ewe Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen 8D! es de Atsushi Okubo (algun dia seran mios e_e xD) **

* * *

**A Little Surprise **

**Maka POV**

Han pasado 5 años desde que derrotamos al kishin y casi todo ha vuelto a la normalidad Soul y yo seguimos en el shibusen y casi siempre nos envían a misiones que por alguna razón cada vez son más fáciles.

- Que día tan cansado – Suspire mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

- ¿cansado? ¿Estas loca?, esa misión fue demasiado fácil – Me respondió Soul mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá también.

- Lo se, yo estoy cansada por el viaje baka, fueron demasiadas horas estando sentada ya casi no siento mi cuerpo – Le dije mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

- Debemos decirle a Shinigami-sama que nos ponga misiones mas difícil o que nos de mas por día.

- Lo se, pero sabes me gusta tener tiempo libre –Le dije mientras lo volteaba a ver y le sonreí.

- Cierto – me dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y dejaba ver una pequeña y torcida sonrisa.

Me encanta la sonrisa de Soul cada que la veo no puedo evitar sonrojarme, la verdad amo a Soul estoy perdidamente enamorada de el, creo que he estado enamora de el desde el principio, pero bah es obvio que el no siente lo mismo que yo.

-Vamos – me dijo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? A ¿Dónde? – pregunte.

- Baka, recuerda que Shinigami-sama nos pidió que fuéramos a verlo después de que termináramos la misión, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos – me dijo.

- ¡Ah! Cierto lo había olvidado por completo.

Salimos del apartamento y empezamos a caminar hacia el shibusen la verdad yo estaba un poco preocupada, ya que Shinigami-sama nos había hablado de una forma muy seria tal vez yo había hecho algo malo o tal vez fue Soul, en fin muchas preguntas corrían en mi cabeza.

* * *

Después de caminar un rato llegamos a la entrada del shibusen y pude escuchar como Soul suspirar, creo que el también estaba nervioso.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la Death Room.

-¡Hola!, ¡Hola! – nos saludo Shinigami-sama con su típico tono de voz.

-Buenas tardes, Shinigami-sama – Saludamos Soul y yo mientras hacíamos una reverencia.

-¿Díganme chicos que tal les fue en su ultima misión?

-Bastante bien – Respondí – esa bruja fue muy fácil de encontrar y de derrotar.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, por lo visto sus misiones cada día se les hacen más fáciles.

-Ni que lo diga – Respondió Soul.

-Bueno, bueno chicos la razón por la cual los llame es por que tengo una misión muy importante para ambos – Nos dijo Shinigami-sama con un tono de voz muy serio.

Soul y yo nos miramos durante un rato para después preguntarle a Shinigami-sama sobre la misión.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es esa misión? – Pregunto Soul con un tono de voz muy serio.

-Pues hace unos días, dejaron un pequeño bulto en la entrada del Shibusen, Nygus-sensei trajo el bulto hacia acá y me sorprendí al ver lo que era aquel bulto. – Relato muy feliz Shinigami-sama.

Shinigami-sama dejo de hablar por unos minutos mientras nos miraba fijamente, comenzó a sentirme nerviosa.

-Y ¿Qué era el bulto? – Pregunte nerviosa.

-¡Oh! Muy buena pregunta Maka-chan – exclamo Shinigami-sama – Ya puedes entrar Nygus.

En cuanto Shinigami-sama dijo aquello Soul y yo volteamos hacia la puerta y vimos entrar a Nygus-sensei con un bulto envuelto en sabanas en sus brazos.

-Bien chicos, esta será su misión – dijo Shinigami-sama mientras Nygus-sensei le quitaba las sabanas a aquel bulto y de el salió una pequeña cabecita y conforme Nygus-sensei le quitaba las sabanas iba saliendo mas cuerpo, hasta que al final me di cuenta de que ese bulto era una pequeña bebe. – Su gran misión es cuidar a esta pequeña bebe.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Gritamos Soul y yo al unisonó.

Casi me desmaye al oír aquello, Shinigami-sama estaba loco ¿o que? Como se le pudo ocurrir la idea de que Soul y yo seamos padres sustitutos –Por llamarle de alguna manera – simplemente esa idea daba miedo.

Soul me miro con terror, al parecer a el tampoco le había hecho gracia aquella misión.

-Pero, Shinigami-sama nosotros no podemos cuidar eso – dijo Soul mientras señalaba a la bebe.

-¡Oh! Vamos chicos ustedes son los mas capacitados para esta misión.

-Pero ¿por que nosotros? – Pregunte aun en shock.

-Muy fácil Maka-chan, por sus almas, verán sus almas están amm demasiado unidas por así llamarle. Por lo tanto estoy seguro que ustedes podrán con esto, además tarde o temprano acabaran casados y con hijos – Respondió Shinigami-sama.

Soul no hablaba simplemente miraba a la bebe y después me miro a mi, el también estaba en shock, aun no podía captar del todo la situación, Nygus-sensei se acerco a mi con la bebe en brazos.

-Vamos, Maka-chan extiende tus brazos – Me dijo Nygus-sensei.

Y así lo hice extendí mis brazos y Nygus-sensei puso a la pequeña bebe sobre ellos, después acomodo mis brazos para que la bebe no se cayera, ok aquello era raro JAMAS en mi vida había cargado a una bebe.

* * *

La pequeña bebe abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos, los cuales eran de un color aguamarina, su cabello era color negro y se podían ver ligeros rayos blancos en el, en pocas palabras la bebe era hermosa. Me miro fijamente y me sonrió yo solo le devolví la sonrisa, aquello era grandioso de cierta manera.

-Vamos Soul, tu también acércate a conocer a la bebe – Le dijo Nygus-sensei.

Y Soul comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta donde estaba yo. La bebe miro fijamente a Soul para después darle una muy tierna sonrisa, Soul llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la bebe y la toco, la bebe puso su pequeña mano sobre la de Soul y comenzó a reír, Soul y yo reímos también, la verdad aquello era muy tierno.

-Bien, ya veo que se llevan muy bien – dijo Shinigami-sama – ahora tienen que saber que la pequeña se llama Allison y tiene aproximadamente un año de edad.

-Espere – Soul interrumpió a Shinigami-sama -¿Cómo sabe que la bebe se llama Allison?

-Pues veraz Soul-kun, no podíamos solo decirle bebe-chan ¿o si? Así que Nygus-sensei decidió llamarla Allison-chan – Shinigami-sama volteo a ver a Nygus-sensei y le hizo una seña que al parecer Nygus-sensei supo interpretar muy bien, ya que salió por unos minutos de la Death Room y después volvió a entrar con una mochila y algunos biberones, aquello no me dio buena espina.

-Bien, bien ya que se conocen bien, la pequeña Ali-chan tendrá que vivir con ustedes ya que todos en el Shibusen estamos algo ocupados – Dijo Shinigami-sama con su típico tono de voz.

-Espere ¿Qué? Ella tiene que vivir con nosotros – Pregunto Soul.

-Claro.

Casi me desmayaba al oír aquello, no solo teníamos que cuidar a una bebe si no que también ella tenia que vivir con nosotros.

-Bien, chicos aquí están las cosas de Allison-chan – dijo Nygus-sensei mientras le daba la mochila y los biberones a Soul – y será mejor que se vayan a casa ya, por que esta empezando a anochecer y no queremos que le pase nada malo a Ali-chan.

Soul y yo asentimos aun en shock, salimos de la Death Room y comenzamos a caminar hacia el departamento, ninguno de los dos hablo durante todo el trayecto.

* * *

_Y bien? que les parecio mi primer fic? xDD! OwwO sip este es el primer (de muchos o almenos eso espero) que escribo pues amm veran _

_se me hizo muy kawaii la idea de poner a Soul y a Maka de papas sustitutos de una bebe de un año xD digamos que me inspire mientras_

_cuidaba a mi primita de un año( ewe se llama igual que la bebe de este fic xD) y me di cuenta de lo dificil que es ser mama D: xD!_

_pss espero que les guste n__n siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mi en todo lo que hago y pss espero que me haya quedado bien n_nUu _

_buueno amm me dejarian un review? solo para saber si les gusta o no mi historia y asi la continuo :D! espero difruten el Fic n_n_

_Ah! y muchas gracias por leer n_n_

_Nos leemos en el prooximo cap, claro si quieren n_nUu_

_Amu Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ewe Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Atsushi Okubo(algun dia seran mios en especial Soul xD)**

* * *

**A Little Surprise**

**Soul POV**

Cuando llegamos al apartamento Maka, sentó a la bebe en el sofá mientras ella se dejaba caer a un lado de la bebe, ella parecía estar en shock, y debo admitir que yo también estaba en shock, simplemente nunca me había imaginado de padre y mucho menos serlo a los 18.

-No puedo creerlo – Dijo Maka mientras jugaba con la bebe.

La verdad Maka se veía hermosa.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? – Le pregunte mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

-Que estemos haciendo esto, que estemos cuidando a una bebe, digo aun no me siento preparada para ser madre, ¿como sabré si lo estoy haciendo bien o no?

Maka se veía realmente nerviosa parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Suspire.

-Sabes nadie sabe como ser padres, eso simplemente se aprende con el tiempo – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y ponía una mano sobre su hombro me miro durante un momento y me sonrió, amo su sonrisa la hace ver mas hermosa.

Era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle a Maka que la amaba con locura.

-Etto, ¿Maka?...yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?

-Yo te…a… - un sonido interrumpió mi casi gran declaración

* * *

Poco después pude reconocer ese sonido era la bebe y estaba llorando.

Maka la cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullar a la bebe, pero aun así la bebe no paraba de llorar, Maka estaba comenzando a desesperarse por aquello.

-Ya no se que mas hacer para que la bebe deje de llorar – dijo Maka muy desesperada y al borde el colapso nervioso.

-Esta bien, tranquila – Le dije mientras me acercaba hasta donde estaba ella y la bebe, tome a la pequeña en brazos, la observe durante algunos minutos.

-Amm creo que tal vez tenga hambre.

-¿Tu crees? ¿Y que debemos de darle? - Pregunto Maka muy confundida.

-Pues tiene un año, supongo que quiere leche.

-¡Ah! Cierto – dijo Maka, mientras sacaba unos biberones y la lata de leche de la mochila que nos había dado Nygus-sensei, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, yo la seguí la observe la verdad se veía muy tierna así.

Ok, debía dejar de pensar así, no es nada _cool_ ser cursi

-Bien ya esta lista.

Maka se acerco hasta mí y extiendo su mano en la cual traía el biberón.

-Vamos dale – me dijo.

-Oye espera ¿y por que tengo que dársela yo?

-Mira Soul Eater Evans, estoy al borde del colapso nervioso por que la bebe no deja de llorar así que si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias será mejor que le des el biberón – me dijo con un tono muy aterrador el cual podría asustar al mismísimo Stein.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza la verdad Maka me daba miedo cuando se enojaba y desquitaba su ira en mi, aquello en definitiva no era nada _cool_.

Comencé a darle el biberón a la bebe, la cual por alguna razón no quería tomarlo.

-No quiere tomarlo – Le dije a Maka.

-¿Qué por que?

-No lo se, ¿estas segura que lo preparaste bien?

-Claro que si, lo prepare tal cual dice la lata de leche.

Mire a la bebe por algunos minutos, ella seguía llorando descontroladamente, y fue allí cuando una gran idea vino a mi mente.

-Tal vez haya que cambiarle el pañal – Dije.

-¡oh! ¡OHHHH!, bien cámbiaselo.

-Si claro, ¿espera que? Ah, no yo no pienso cambiar un pañal sucio – dije mientras ponía una cara de asco.

-Vamos Soul, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

-Prefiero que sea tarde – Le respondí mientras ponía a la bebe en sus brazos.

-Cobarde – me respondió mientras tomaba algunos pañales de la mochila y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Suspire.

* * *

Minutos después Maka salió de su habitación con la bebe, la pequeña no dejaba de reír, al menos Maka ya iba a estar mas tranquila. La bebe tallo sus grandes ojos, enseguida supe que ya tenía sueño.

-Bien, al parecer Allison tiene sueño – Le dije a Maka.

-De cierta manera eso es bueno.

-¿Quieres que yo la duerma? –Le pregunte.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?, digo no pudiste ni siquiera cambiar un pañal.

-Cambiar un pañal es muy diferente a dormir un bebe, y claro que la puedo dormir.

-¡Oh! Eso quiero verlo

Tome a la bebe en mis brazos, la puse contra mi pecho y comencé a cantarle una nana, al parecer aquello estaba funcionando, la bebe acomodo su pequeña cabeza en mi pecho y en pocos minutos ya se había quedado completamente dormida.

-Guau, me sorprendes Soul, lograste dormirla eres bueno en eso – susurro Maka.

-Ja, gracias, ahora tenemos que ver donde va a dormir – susurre para no despertar a la bebe.

-Cierto

Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que por fin se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-Que duerma contigo – susurre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué conmigo? – grito Maka

-¡Shhh!, no grites – la regañe – Por que si duerme conmigo, puedo aplastarla y eso seria muy feo.

Maka bufo un poco molesta, pero al final accedió. Maka comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación yo la seguí muy despacio para que la bebe no se despertara y cuando por fin llegamos acosté muy despacio a la bebe en su cama.

-Bueno, creo que si no haces mucho ruido dormirá hasta mañana – Le susurre.

-si tratare de no hacer mucho ruido – susurro.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Soul – susurro Maka

-Buenas noches – Le respondí

* * *

_Y bien que tal el segundo capitulo? xD_

_acabo de terminarlo hace unos minutos OwwO, aww! no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews ;w; yo pense que no iba a tener pero_

_si tuve -se emociona(?)- ok ok me calmo e_e ahaha estaba leyendo los reviews y lei uno que me dio risa xD **lenalee rose** no creia que la bebe se _

_llamara como tu hasta que lei tu perfil xD y me quede asi de "oh vaya eso no me lo esperaba" xD te agradezco mucho por leerlo ;D! y a todos los_

_que lo leyeron y mandaron review muchas gracias nwwwwn enserio me hacen muy feliz y me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capi :3_

_y espero que este tambien les haya gustado :D! Soul cobarde no quizo cambiar un pañal xD ewe es muy dificil eso xD bueno bueno dejo_

_de hablar de una vez :3! ah! una ultima cosa me dejarian un review solo para saber que les parecio este capi? :3 _

_se los agradeceria mucho :3!_

_bueno nos veremos en el proximo cap n_n_

_si quieren :D!_

_Amu Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ewe Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Atsushi Okubo(algun dia seran mios en especial Soul *-* xD)**

_Creo que este cap es un poco mas largo que los otros n_nUu_

**

* * *

**

**A Little Surprise**

**Maka POV**

Me levante apenas sentí como algo se movía a mi lado, abrí los ojos muy pesadamente y pude reconocer que ese "algo" se trataba de Allison, la pequeña estaba muy despierta y jugaba con sus pequeñas manitas.

Apenas vio rostro la pequeña balbuceo algo.

-Eshe – balbuceo, mientras sonreía.

Reí un poco ante aquello.

-¡Oh! Bueno tomare eso como un "buenos días", buenos días pequeña Allison – Le dije muy feliz. Ella solo me dio una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? – Pregunte.

-Eshe – Volvió a balbucear con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era raro pero parecía como si la bebe entendiera lo que yo le estaba preguntando.

-Por lo visto dormiste muy bien ¿No?

De pronto pude escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta, supuse que ese alguien era Soul.

-Pasa – le dije.

La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco dejándome así ver el cuerpo de Soul.

-Buenos días, Maka.

-Buenos días – le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿Cómo amanecieron? – Pregunto Soul con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la bebe y la tomaba en brazos, la bebe puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Soul, aquello parecía un muy dulce abrazo.

Reí un poco.

-Pues supongo que ya te diste cuenta que la bebe durmió muy bien – Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero yo dormí con miedo.

-Miedo – Pregunto Soul mientras jugaba con Allison.

-Si, tenía miedo de aplastarla, me levantaba cada 10 minutos para ver que no la estuviera aplastando.

Soul rio.

-¡Hey! ¿De que te ríes?, solo por eso ella dormirá contigo esta noche.

-¿Qué?, yo no puedo dormir con ella Maka.

-Es eso o tendrás que cambiarle los pañales, tú decides.

Soul se quedo estático durante unos minutos para luego darme su respuesta.

-Esta bien, dormiré con ella esta noche, dormir con ella es mejor que cambiar pañales – me respondió para luego poner una cara de asco.

-¡Oh! Vamos no están malo, es solo un simple pañal.

-Si pero tiene _cosas_ de un bebe, jamás en mi vida cambiare uno.

Reí internamente, así que Soul Eater Evans el chico mas _cool_ del shibusen tenía miedo de cambiar un simple pañal.

-Claro como digas, bien ahora debemos de pensar que darle de desayunar a la bebe – le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama, por alguna razón Soul me miraba fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunte.

-¿Eh?, no nada – me respondió mientras desviaba la miraba, un poco como decirlo emm ¿apenado? – Ya se que puedes darle de desayuno.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué?

-En la mochila que te dio Nygus-sensei, había una lata de cereal ¿no?, podemos darle eso y después de desayunar ir al Supermercado a comprarle comida para bebes y todo lo que le haga falta.

-Que buena idea, deberías de usar tu cerebro mas seguido – Le dije mientras me reía.

-Cállate, pechos planos – me respondió mientras se reía.

Estuve a punto de darle un GRAN Maka-chop, pero recordé que el traía a la bebe en brazos, así que decidí lanzare una mirada asesina, dándole a entender que si me volvía a llamar de esa forma lo iba a golpear.

Y al parecer el capto el mensaje de aquella mirada ya que enseguida dejo de reír.

Suspire.

-Bien cuida a la bebe. – Le dije

-Espera ¿por que yo?

-Por que yo iré a prepararle en desayuno a la bebe y también necesito ir al baño.

- Esta bien – me respondió sin muchas ganas.

* * *

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, tome la lata de cereal y comencé a prepararlo.

No tarde ni 5 minutos en prepararlo, apenas termine suspire y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

Puse mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación, gire la perilla para poder entrar y lo siguiente que vi, fue la imagen mas tierna que pude haber visto en mi vida.

Soul se encontraba sentado sobre mi cama y tenia a la pequeña bebe parada en sus piernas, ella jugaba muy feliz con el blanco cabello de mi compañero y a el parecía no molestarle aquello.

Me reí un poco.

Ok, si debía aceptarlo Soul se veía muy tierno de papa, algún día seria un padre grandioso.

Aclare mi garganta, para así llamar la atención de ambos, la bebe volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Me acerque tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraban Soul y la bebe, me senté a un lado de ellos y comencé a darle de comer a la bebe. Al parecer le gustaba aquel cereal, una vez que termino corrí – prácticamente – a Soul de mi habitación ya que tenia que cambiarme para poder ir al Supermercado.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos, para que terminara de vestirme.

-Muy bien, estoy lista – Dije, mientras salía de mi habitación.

-Bien, tardas mucho sabes.

-Es por que tengo que arreglarme bien, no pienso ir al Supermercado en pijama.

-Como sea, toma – Me dijo mientras estiraba su mano derecha y me entregaba algo de ropa ya que con la izquierda cargaba a la bebe.

-Y ¿esto para que es? – pregunte, mientras tomaba la ropa.

-Para la bebe, ¿que acaso tu piensas arreglarte y a ella no?

-Claro que no.

Analice durante un rato la pequeña ropa que Soul me había dado, era un pequeño _jumper_ en color verde y tenia pequeños dibujos de florecitas y abejitas.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto.

-No, la verdad si, ¿Por qué elegiste la ropa color verde, si tiene ropa en color rosado?

-Por que, no crees que es muy tonto eso de "si eres niña tienes que usar rosado y si eres niño tienes que usar azul" hay que aceptarlo eso es tonto – me respondió.

-Tienes Razón.

De cierta manera Soul tenia razón, digo yo soy mujer y simplemente aborrezco el rosado, es muy emm como decirlo infantil.

Comencé a cambiarle la ropa a la bebe, ella reía divertida mientras yo le hacia caras graciosas para que se dejara cambiar.

Termine de cambiarla en menos de 3 minutos.

-Bien, estamos lista – dije mientras miraba a Soul, el cual se encontraba viendo televisión.

-Ok, vámonos – dijo mientras se paraba del sofá y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

* * *

Al salir del departamento, Soul empezó a caminar hacia su motocicleta.

-¡Oh no!, yo no pienso llevar a la bebe en tu moto – dije.

-¿Por que no? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi moto?

-Pues muy fácil ¿haz pensado en como nos acomodaremos?

Soul me miro durante un rato, para luego maldecir por lo bajo.

-Esta bien iremos en taxi – término por decir.

-Ok.

Soul le hizo parada al primer taxi que encontró, y tan pronto llegamos al Supermercado caminamos hasta el pasillo de bebés, tomamos todo lo que pensamos seria útil para la bebe, biberones, pañales, comida, un poco de ropa, un par de zapatos, etc.

Cuando tuvimos todo lo necesario, comenzamos a caminar hasta las cajas, pero la bebe comenzó a moverse en mis brazos y con su pequeño brazo, señalaba hacia unos estantes en los cuales había peluches y sonajas.

Suspire.

-Espera un poco Soul – dije.

-¿Eh, que pasa? – pregunto.

-La bebe quiere algo de esos estantes – le dije mientras señalaba los mismos estantes.

-Espera ¿si?

-Claro.

Camine hacia los estantes y escogí un par de sonajas y un peluche, la bebe sonreía muy feliz.

-Bien, ¿ahora si podemos irnos a casa? – le pregunte a la pequeña bebe.

-Eshe.

-Ok, tomare eso como un si – reí un poco y comencé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Soul.

-¿Ahora si podemos ir a pagar? – pregunto Soul.

-Claro – Le respondí.

Continuamos nuestro camino hacia las cajas, una vez que pagamos, salimos del Supermercado tomamos un taxi y apenas llegamos al departamento Soul se dejo caer sobre el sofá.

-Estoy cansado – dijo.

-¿Y tu crees que yo no? – le respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado y le daba una de sus nuevas sonajas a la bebe.

-Esto de ser padres es muy difícil.

-Lo se.

Y en un minuto la bebe empezó a llorar.

Genial…

Ese si que iba a ser un largo dia.

* * *

_ewe y pues aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi Fic xD! ¿que les parecio? _

_la verdad me costo un poco mas de trabajo terminar este cap ya que digamos ejem_

_se me fue por completo la imaginacion y la inspiracion xD, pero bueno..._

_una nota acerqa del color de la ropa de la bebe, seep OwO a mi la verdad no_

_me gusta el rosa xD, por eso decidi que la bebe no usaria nada rosa en todo en fic OwwO xD_

_bueno :3 muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ;3 espero que me dejen uno y me digan q les parecio_

_este capi OwwO x3! Por cierto en el proximo cap, saldran los demas personajes, ya les tengo preparada_

_su entrada triunfal, bueno sobre todo la de Black Star(?) xD, Bueno OwO nos vemos_

_en el proximo cap n_n _

_Claro si quieren n__n_

_Amu Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ewe Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Atsushi Okubo ewe D: xD

* * *

**

A Little Surprise

**Soul POV**

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que la bebe había comenzando a llorar, y la verdad estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

-Por dios Maka haz algo para que deje de llorar – Le dije frustrado.

-¿Y que rayos quieres que haga?

-No lo se, solo cállala arrúllala o que se yo.

Maka comenzó a arrullar a la bebe, pero aun así no dejaba de llorar, Maka y yo, ambos estábamos desesperados y muy frustrados.

-Tal vez tenga sueño – dijo Maka

-¿Tu crees?

-Pues es lo mas probable, digo he oído que los bebes necesitan tomar siestas.

-Esta bien, duérmela.

-¿Eh?, no disculpa pero ella no se duerme conmigo, ella te prefiere a ti, así que tu duérmela - me dijo mientras ponía a la bebe en mis brazos.

Suspire.

Acomode a la bebe entre mis brazos, su pequeña cabeza quedo en mi pecho y comencé a tararearle una canción de cuna y en poco minutos la bebe dejo de llorar, baje mi vista hacia su rostro y ella estaba completamente dormida.

Maka se acerco muy despacio y sin hacer ruido para confirmar si la bebe se había quedado dormida.

-Ves te dije que ella duerme mejor contigo – susurro mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, la cual la hacia ver aun mas hermosa.

Bien enserio debo dejar de pensar así.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Y donde dormirá?– Le pregunte entre susurros.

-Ya te lo dije en la mañana dormirá contigo.

Ok, eso no era nada _cool._

* * *

Iba a tratar de convencer a Maka para que ella durmiera con la bebe, pero antes de poder decir alguna palabra, un fuerte sonido se escucho, seguido de la estrepitosa voz de Black Star.

-¡YAHOOO! Ya ha llegado el GRAN Black Star, les iluminare sus horribles días débiles humanos- Grito Black Star.

-¿Por qué rayos tienes que destruir la simetría de la casa tirando la puerta siempre? – Grito mientras le regañaba Kid.

-¿Simetría?, ¿Qué acaso no sabes otra palabra que no sea simetría?, la simetría es estúpida.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?, la simetría no es nada estúpida, pero claro que puede saber un chico que es total y asquerosamente asimétrico.

-Cuida tus palabras "rayitas" –Le grito Black Star

-¿Rayitas?

Y como era de esperarse a Kid le dio uno de sus ataques, mientras gritaba que era una basura, un cerdo y que no debía de haber vivido por ser asquerosamente asimétrico.

-Ahahaha, el Gran Black Star-sama ha ganado – seguía gritando Black Star

Y mientras Black Star seguía regodeándose, Liz y Patty ayudaban a Kid, bueno sobre todo Liz ya que Patty reía al ver el estado de Kid, mientras tanto Chrona estaba en una esquina repitiendo una y otra vez que no sabia como tratar con las peleas, Tsubaki fue la única que se dio cuenta de lo que Maka y yo estábamos haciendo.

Tsubaki nos miraba sorprendida al parecer no entendía que estábamos haciendo con una bebe.

-C-chicos – los llamo Tsubaki pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso.

-¡CHICOS! – Los volvió a llamar pero esta vez con un tono de voz mas alto.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar fijamente a Tsubaki.

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki? – le pregunto Black Star.

Tsubaki, aun en estado de shock, señalo hacia donde estábamos parados Maka y yo, los demás siguieron con la vista el dedo de Tsubaki, y por unos minutos todos se nos quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Black Star hablo, mejor dicho grito.

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESO? – pregunto mientras me señalaba y señalaba a la bebe.

Claro en cuanto Black Star, término de gritar la bebe se despertó y esta vez empezó a llorar de una forma muy estrepitosa.

-Black Star, eres un maldito estúpido – le grito Maka.

-¿Y yo que hice?

Comencé a tararearle otra vez la canción de cuna a la bebe la cual ya no quería dormir, pero había dejado de llorar.

-Perfecto, ahora ya no quiere dormir, gracias Black Star – le dije con sarcasmo.

-Por nada.

-Imbécil – le dijo Maka.

-¿Quieres dejar de insultarme, humana?

-No, no te dejare de insultar, por tus malditos gritos se despertó la bebe.

-Hey, yo no fui el único que grito, Kid también lo hizo – dijo mientras señalaba a Kid, el cual estaba en shock junto con las chicas al verme con la bebe.

-Emm…Bien, tienen que explicarnos que hacen con una bebe – dijo Kid mientras señalaba a Allison.

-Si, claro, pues es algo así como una misión muy importante que nos dio Shinigami-sama – Le respondí.

-Esperen, ¿Mi padre les dio la misión de cuidar una bebe? Y además ¿Por qué los eligió a ustedes? – pregunto Kid.

-No lo sabemos, Shinigami-sama, no nos explico muy bien por que nosotros tendríamos que cuidar a Allison – Le respondió Maka.

-¡Waaa! ¿La bebe se llama Allison?, que lindo nombre – dijo Liz.

-Tienes razón Liz-chan – le dijo Tsubaki.

-ahaha, a Patty también le gusta mucho ese nombre – grito Patty.

-Yo no se como tratar con un bebe – decía Chrona mientras se escondía en una esquina.

-¡Oh! Vaya entonces quiere decir que ahora eres padre Soul - dijo Black Star mientras se acercaba a mi y ponía una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Lo se.

-¿Puedo cargarla? – pregunto dulcemente Tsubaki.

-Claro – le respondí.

Tsubaki, estiro sus brazos para poder cargar a la bebe, pero en un principio se negaba a ir con Tsubaki.

-Todo estará bien, no tienes por que temer – le dijo muy dulcemente Tsubaki.

-Eshe – fue lo único que dijo – mejor dicho balbuceo la bebe – la bebe mientras estiraba sus bracitos y Tsubaki la tomaba dulcemente.

-Guau Tsubaki, algún día serás una gran mamá – le dijo Maka.

-Gracias Maka-Chan, estoy segura que tu también algún día serás una gran mamá – le dijo un poco apenada Tsubaki.

Maka le sonrió.

-¿Y donde duerme la bebe? – pregunto muy curiosa Liz.

-Pues esta noche dormirá con Soul – le respondió Maka.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Grito Kid apunto de colapsar.

Todos miramos a Kid con un poco de miedo, la bebe empezó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa Kid? – pregunte.

-Es totalmente asimétrico que la bebe duerma con uno de ustedes, ella debe de tener su propio espacio acomodado simétricamente para que pueda descansar.

-Pero amm Kid nuestro departamento solo tiene dos habitaciones – le dijo Maka.

-Bien, entonces uno de ustedes tendrá que ceder su habitación, y dormir en la habitación del otro.

-¿Qué? Un momento ¿eso quiere decir que tendremos que dormir juntos? – pregunte completamente sonrojado.

-Si – respondió Kid.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – gritamos Maka y yo al unísono y completamente sonrojados.

-No, no podemos hacer eso – dijo Maka.

-Claro que si, seria mucho mas fácil dormir y así no tendrían miedo de aplastar a la bebe.

-Kid tiene razón – respondió Tsubaki, mientras que jugaba con la bebe junto con Black Star.

-Apoyo a Kid – dijo Liz mientras limaba sus uñas.

-Ahaha, yo también – grito Patty.

-Yo…yo también – dijo Chrona desde su esquina.

-Bien como ya esta decidido, ustedes chicos – dijo Kid mientras nos señalaba a Maka y a mi – tendrán que dormir simétricamente juntos.

Ok. Eso no era nada _cool._

Aunque pensándolo mejor iba a tener la oportunidad de estar más tiempo junto a Maka y oh vaya de qué forma.

Sonreí para mis adentros, aquello después de todo era muy _cool_.

* * *

De un momento a otro Kid corrió hacia nuestras habitaciones y decidió que el cuarto de Maka era el mas indicado para que la bebe durmiera en el, ya que según Kid la habitación de Maka era muy simétrica.

-Bien, ahora solo faltaría sacar todas las cosas de Maka, de esta habitación y comprar una cuna y otras cosas muy simétricas para la bebe – Dijo muy serio Kid.

-Bien, bien, bien chicos nos vamos de ¡COMPRAS! – grito muy feliz Liz.

Liz prácticamente nos obligo a todos a ir al centro comercial para ir a comprarle la cuna y todas las demás cosas que ocupan los bebes.

Una vez que llegamos al Centro comercial Kid corrió hacia el pasillo de bebes para así escoger la cuna mas simétrica, habían como 20 cunas y Kid aun no se decidía por una.

Pasó cerca de una hora para que Kid eligiera la cuna más simétrica de todas y eso sin contar todo lo que se tardo escogiendo la carriola y las demás cosas.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial nos dirigimos hacia el departamento ahí Kid, Black Star y yo con ayuda de Maka – Ya que las chicas cuidaban a la bebe – comenzamos a sacar todas las cosas de la habitación de Maka, una vez que sacamos todas las cosas, comenzamos a armar la cuna.

Como siempre Black Star y Kid comenzaron a pelear ya que Black Star quería hacerlo solo ya que según el "el GRAN Black Star puede armar una cuna solo" cosa que a Kid le molesto ya que Kid quería hacer todo lo mas "simétricamente posible".

Suspire.

-Bien, hemos terminado – Grito Kid.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír junto con la bebe.

El tiempo se nos había ido tan rápido, que cuando mire el reloj eran las 9:00 pm, los chicos comenzaron a irse uno a uno del departamento, hasta que finalmente quedamos solo Maka y yo.

-Bien es hora de que la bebe duerma – le dije a Maka.

-Tienes razón – me respondió.

Lleve a la bebe hasta su cuarto, y comencé a arrullarla hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Acosté a la bebe en su nueva cuna, para después bostezar, la verdad estaba cansado el día había sido muy cansado, así que decidí ir a dormir.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, cuando abrí la puerta quede boquiabierto.

Maka estaba parada aun lado de la cama, estaba vestida con una ropa que la hacia ver demasiado… ¿sexy?, llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes en color verde que combinaba perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos, la verdad en ese momento me arrepentí de llamar plana a Maka, baje mi vista hacia sus piernas las cuales estaba cubiertas por un pequeño _short_ que dejaba ver gran parte de sus piernas, por alguna razón sentí ganas de hacer _mía_ a Maka.

-¿Qué tanto miras pervertido? – grito mientras me lanzaba una almohada.

-¡NADA! – Le grite, mientras salía de la habitación totalmente sonrojado y me encerraba en el baño.

En el tiempo que estuve encerrado en el baño, pude oír como el pequeño diablillo se burlaba de mí en mi cabeza, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

Decidí darme una ducha, así que me metí bajo el chorro de agua y disfrutar el agua correr por mi piel.

Salí del baño, solamente en mis bóxers ya que siempre suelo dormir así, cuando entre a la habitación Maka ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Suspire.

Me acosté lentamente a su lado tratando de no despertarla, una vez que me acosté cerré mis ojos y pude sentir como Maka pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi pecho y acomodo su cabeza en el, abrir mis ojos solo para asegurarme de que Maka seguía dormida y así fue Maka seguía profundamente dormida.

Después de todo dormir con ella no iba a ser tan difícil.

Apenas volví a cerrar mis ojos caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿que tal les parecio este cap?_ _debo decir que me esforce muchisimo para poder terminarlo xD estuve casi dos horas escuchando una y otra vez la misma para cancion para poder inspirarme, xD bien este es el capi mas largo que he escrito, casi 7 hojas del word xD pero tiene una razon D: mis estimados lectores ;ww; me ausentare un par de semanas por lo cual creo no pódre actualizar tan seguido esta historia, espero no me quieran matar xD por dejarlos asi D: prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que puedaa n_nUu bueno, cambiando de tema :D! muchas gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho :D! cada que me dejan uno me dan mas ganas de continuar con la historia *O* x33!, bueno espero disfruten el cuarto cap n_n ¿me dejarian un review? solo para saber como me ha quedado n_n bueno sin mas que decir me retiro :D! Gracias por leer n__n_

_Nos vemos en el prox cap n_n_

_Si quieren n__n~_

_Amu Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen es de Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

**A Little Surprise**

**Maka POV**

Desperté en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, daban directamente en mi rostro, apreté mis ojos muy fuertemente, para después abrirlos poco a poco.

Sentí mis mejillas arder a causa del sonrojo, al darme cuenta que estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Soul.

¿Cómo rayos había terminado acostada de esa forma?

Quise levantarme, pero algo me lo impedía baje mi vista, para darme cuenta de que ese algo era el brazo de Soul, el cual me tenia abrazada por la cintura y me pegaba mas a su cuerpo, cada vez que yo me movía.

Se sentía muy raro, estar tan cerca de Soul, pero por otro lado me encantaba la sensación de tener a Soul tan cerca de mí.

Comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente, la verdad ya no tenia sueño, lo único que quería era estar un poco mas a su lado.

Un ruido, mas bien, un llanto que provenía del transmisor de bebes. Hizo que abriera los ojos otra vez, quise levantarme para ver a la bebe, pero Soul me impedía levantarme.

-Soul – le llame, pero el no se movió.

-¡SOUL! – le volví a llamar pero esta vez, le grite.

Soul, abrió los ojos en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

-La bebe, esta llorando le respondí.

-Y ¿por que no vas a buscarla?

-Por que amm… - dije mientras bajaba la vista hacia donde se encontraba el brazo de Soul y me sonrojaba aun mas.

Soul, bajo la vista.

-¡Lo siento! – dijo completamente sonrojado, mientras quitaba su brazo de mi cintura.

-No, no te preocupes – dije sonrojada, mientras me levantaba de la cama y corrí hacia el cuarto de la bebe.

La bebe lloraba descontroladamente, tal vez ya llevaba mucho tiempo despierta y comenzó a llorar para levantarnos a Soul y a mi.

Cargue a la bebe en mis brazos, y comencé a cambiarle la ropa que tenia puesta.

Suspire.

Una vez que termine de cambiar a la bebe de ropa, Salí de la que antes solía ser mi habitación y camine hacia la que ahora era la habitación de Soul y mía.

Abrí la puerta y mire a Soul, el se encontraba sentado en la cama aun muy sonrojado.

La bebe rio al ver a Soul, y estiro sus pequeños bracitos para que Soul la cargara, Soul me miro y yo lo mire a el, en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron ambos bajamos la mirada completamente apenados.

-¡Pa-pa! – Balbuceo la bebe, mientras estiraba sus bracitos hacia Soul.

Soul y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos ante lo que había balbuceado la bebe.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? – me pregunto Soul aun sorprendido.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Me llamo papá – dijo Soul mientras se acercaba a mi y tomaba a la bebe en sus brazos.

-Tal vez, es por que ya se ha encariñado con nosotros, así que nos ve como sus padres – le dije.

-Como sea, eso fue muy _cool_.

Reí un poco ante el comentario de Soul.

Iba a comenzar a preguntarle, el porque la bebe le había dicho a el primero papá y a mi aun no me llamaba mamá, cuando la bebe balbuceo otra palabra.

-Ma-ma – dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisita.

Soul me miro, para después sonreírme.

De cierta manera Soul tenia razón, era muy _cool _que la bebe ya nos viera como sus padres.

* * *

Había pasado un mes exactamente desde que Shinigami-sama nos había dado la "difícil" misión de cuidar a Allison.

Soul ni yo salíamos mucho de la casa ya que no queríamos dejar tanto tiempo sola a Allison, por lo tanto Shinigami-sama, no nos daba misiones.

Soul tenia a Allison sentada mirando televisión, creo que estaba viendo un programa llamado _Hi5_, a la pequeña le encanta ese programa, ella movía sus pequeñas manitas al ritmo de la canción que estaba cantando el chico del programa, Soul reía al verla tan feliz.

De pronto el teléfono sonó.

_-¿Bueno? - conteste._

_-¿Maka-chan eres tu? – reconocí la voz de Tsubaki._

_-¿Tsubaki?, si soy yo – conteste._

_- ¿Estas ocupada esta tarde? –pregunto._

_- Emm, pues no, bueno solo tengo que cuidar a Allison con Soul – le conteste_

_- Oh, es que las chicas y yo saldremos esta tarde y espero que nos puedas acompañar._

_- Bueno amm, no lo se es que me da algo de miedo dejar a Soul solo con la bebe._

_-Vamos Maka-chan, solo será un rato y además Soul-kun puede cuidar solo a la bebe, por favor ven con nosotras no seria lo mismo si tu no vinieras._

_-Amm, bueno esta bien, pero solo un rato – conteste._

_-¡Si! – Respondió muy entusiasmada Tsubaki – además tengo una noticia muy importante que darles._

_- ¿Noticia? – pregunte._

_-Sip, pero tienes que esperar hasta que nos veamos en la tarde, las chicas y yo pasaremos por ti a las 3:00 ¿esta bien?_

_- Claro._

_- Bien, entonces nos vemos._

_- Ok, nos vemos – finalicé y colgué el teléfono._

Suspire.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Soul, quien estaba detrás de mí con la bebe en brazos.

- ¿Eh?, ah era Tsubaki – respondí.

- ¿Y que quería?

- Me invito a salir con las chicas.

- ¿Y aceptaste?

- Claro, además dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

- Oye, espera ¿eso significa que me quedare solo con la bebe?

- Sip.

Soul palideció.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunte.

Pero, Soul no pudo responderme ya que la bebe se movía incomoda entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa Allison? – Le pregunto Soul.

- Papa, eshe – le "respondió" Allison mientras estiraba su bracito hacia un bote de galletas que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Ah no – respondí – tendrás que esperar hasta después de comer para poder comer galletas.

La bebe miro fijamente a Soul.

- Oh, vamos Maka solo deja que coma una galleta – me dijo.

- No.

Soul me miro durante un rato, para después sonreír, esa sonrisa no me dio buena espina.

Se acerco lentamente hacia el oído de la bebe y le susurro unas palabras.

-Eshe – dijo la bebe.

- Vamos hazlo – le dijo Soul con la gran sonrisa aun en su rostro.

La bebe me miro fijamente durante unos minutos, sus grandes ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y puso una carita de perrito abandonado.

- Oh no hagas eso por que no voy a caer – les dije a ambos.

Entonces vi una pequeña lagrima correr por la mejilla de la bebe y comenzaba a sollozar.

Y entonces no pude soportarlo.

- ¡Bien!, pero solo será una galleta – le dije, mientras sacaba una galleta del bote y se la daba a la bebe.

- Ves te dije que funcionaria – le dijo Soul a la bebe mientras la miraba con su sonrisa.

- Eshe – respondió la bebe.

- ¡Oh vaya! Que cosas le enseñas a la bebe – le dije.

Soul me miro y me sonrió.

- Nadie puede resistirse a esa carita, y además ella obtiene todo lo que quiere.

- La vas a malacostumbrar – le respondí con cierto enojo.

- Lo se – respondió.

Soul miro a la bebe quien comía felizmente su galleta.

-Vamos dale un abrazo a mama – le dijo Soul con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mama – dijo la bebe mientras estiraba sus brazos y los pasaba por mi cuello formando así un abrazo.

No pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿Quieres ver que no solo le enseño cosas que pueden malacostumbrar a Allison? – me dijo Soul.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunte.

- Mira – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras paraba a Allison en el suelo – ponte en aquella esquina.

- Esta bien – le dije, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la esquina - ¿aquí estoy bien?

-Si, estas perfecta – dijo mientras me miraba – bien Allison, hazlo despacio.

- Eshe – dijo la bebe.

Soul quito sus manos del alrededor del cuerpo de Allison y ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, Soul la seguía muy cerca.

Sonreí.

Y cuando llego hasta la esquina donde estaba parada, la cargue entre mis brazos.

- Dios, no lo puedo creer, ya caminas – le dije.

- O al menos eso intenta – dijo Soul con tono burlón.

- No te burles de ella, es pequeña aun – le dije mientras lo miraba seria.

- Bien, ahora felicítame – dijo.

- ¿Y por que tengo que felicitarte a ti?

- Por que yo le enseñe a caminar – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Cierto, felicidades, por fin estas haciendo algo bien – le dije con el mismo tono burlón que el había usado hace unos momentos, su sonrisa desapareció.

- Di lo que quieras, soy mejor padre que tu aunque no lo aceptes.

- Ya quisieras Evans, yo soy mejor que tu cuidando bebes tu ni siquiera puedes cambiar un pañal.

- Tú ni siquiera puedes dormirla.

Lo mire y el me miro.

La guerra de miradas duro un buen rato.

Hasta que me acorde que tenia que ir con Tsubaki.

- Oh Dios, ¿que hora es? – pregunte.

- Amm, las 2:30 – contesto Soul.

- ¡Rayos! ya es muy tarde – puse a la bebe en los brazos de Soul y salí corriendo a mi habitación, mejor dicho hacia la habitación de Soul, para cambiarme de ropa.

Mientras me cambiaba no dejaba de pensar en como le haría Soul para hacerse cargo el solo de la bebe.

Suspire.

De pronto escuche el timbre sonar.

* * *

Salí de la habitación y camine hacia la puerta, Soul estaba parado frente a la puerta con la bebe en brazos y cuando abrió la puerta Tsubaki estaba ahí parada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Hola Soul-kun! ¡Hola Allison! ¡Hola Maka-chan!– dijo Tsubaki

- Hola Tsubaki – respondimos Soul y yo al unisonó.

- ¿Estas lista Maka-chan? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Si – le respondí – ¿y las chicas?

- En el taxi – respondió sonriendo.

Voltee a ver a Soul.

- Bien, me voy, tratare de no llegar muy tarde – le dije.

- Si claro, Allison despídete de mama – le dijo Soul a la bebe.

- Aios – balbuceo la bebe mientras movía una de sus manitas y sonreía.

Suspire.

- Bien, vámonos Tsubaki – le dije.

- Ok, Adiós Soul-kun, Allison-chan cuídense – se despidió Tsubaki.

Tsubaki y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el taxi, las demás chicas estaban ahí.

Cuando me subí al taxi mire por la ventana hacia el departamento y pedí al cielo para que Soul pudiera cuidar bien a Allison.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Suspire mientras veía como el taxi en el que se había subido Maka se alejaba.

Entre al departamento, senté a Allison en el sofá y me deje caer a su lado.

- Bien parece que solo estamos tú y yo – le dije.

- Eshe – respondió.

De pronto un ruido – mejor dicho un grito – se escucho.

- ¡SOOOOUUUL! – reconocí enseguida la voz de Black Star, quien al hacer su "entrada triunfal" tiro la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa Black Star? – pregunte.

- Hice algo que nunca creí hacer pero, no me siento raro, me siento genial.

- ¿Que hiciste?

- Le propuse matrimonio a Tsubaki.

Lo mire durante un momento.

Luego comencé a reír.

La verdad no pensé que Black Star se atreviera a hacer algo así.

- Jajajaja que buena broma Black Star – le dije mientras seguía riendo.

- Pero que no es una broma, es enserio le propuse matrimonio a Tsubaki – me dijo muy serio.

- ¿Y ella que dijo? – pregunte

- Dijo que si, ¿que acaso crees que rechazaría casarse con un gran dios como yo?

- ¡Oh vaya! Pues felicidades – le dije.

- Ahora necesito contárselo a Kid, si los ves dile que lo estoy buscando – cuando termino la frase, salió corriendo hacia la mansión de Kid.

Suspire.

- Ba-tar – balbuceo Allison.

- ¿Ba-tar? – Pregunte mientras la miraba – ah Black Star, ¿también te sorprendió a ti no?

- Eshe – "respondió"

- Al menos el hizo algo que yo no he hecho aun.

La bebe ladeo su cabeza un poco, mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Decirle sus sentimientos a la persona que ama – dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Eshe – contesto la bebe mientras me abrazaba.

Sonreí.

- Ven, te daré otra galleta.

Lleve a la bebe a la cocina y le di otra galleta, sabia que si Maka se llegaba a enterar, seguramente me mataría por "mal alimentar" a la bebe.

Tome una galleta y se la di a la bebe.

- Ashias – dijo ella, no pude evitar reír.

- Por nada – le respondí con una sonrisa ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Mire el reloj, marcaba las 3:30 pm.

Suspire.

- Bien es hora de comer – le dije a la bebe.

- Eshe – respondió.

Senté a la bebe en su carriola en lo que yo le calentaba la comida que Maka le había preparado antes de irse.

Tome un plato y le serví un poco de comida, puse el plato sobre la mesa y me acerque a la bebe para sacarla de la carriola.

Me senté en una silla y senté a la bebe sobre mis piernas, la bebe se comió todo lo que había en el plato, reí un poco, la verdad la bebe si que tenia hambre.

- ¿Quieres ver la televisión? – le pregunte.

- Shi – contesto.

* * *

Camine hacia la sala con la bebe en brazos y la senté en el sofá y yo me senté a su lado, encendí la televisión y estaban pasando un programa para niños, muy raro debo decir, se llamaba _Backyardigans_ o algo así, ella veía muy divertida la televisión.

Entonces escuche la voz de Kid.

- ¿Qué rayos le paso a tu puerta? – pregunto Kid.

- Ba-Tar – Le respondió la bebe.

- ¿Ba-tar? – pregunto Kid.

- Black Star – le respondí sin mirarlo.

- Maldito asimétrico – grito Kid - ¿Cómo se le ocurre destruir la simetría de tu casa de esa forma?

Kid estaba al borde del ataque nervioso.

- Tranquilo – le respondí mientras lo miraba – Ya lo arreglare cuando regrese Maka.

- Por cierto ¿A donde fueron las chicas? – pregunto.

- Fueron con Tsubaki a "festejar" – le conteste.

- ¿Festejar que? – pregunto.

- Que Tsubaki y Black Star se comprometieron.

- ¿Enserio?, pobre Tsubaki la compadezco se va a casar con un idiota asimétrico.

- Pero se aman.

- Cierto no hay nada mas simétrico que el amor – dijo Kid.

De pronto la bebe se comenzó a mover incomoda.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Kid.

- N-no lo se – respondí nervioso.

_Todo menos lo que estoy pensando.- repetía una y otra vez en mi mente._

- Tal vez necesite que le cambies el pañal – dijo muy seguro Kid.

_Mierda. – pensé._

Sentía como si me fuera a desmayar.

- Soul, ¿Estas bien?

- No, Yo no puedo cambiarle el pañal, es simplemente horrible – le respondí.

- Oh vamos Soul no es tan malo, es solo un simple pañal, además si no se lo cambias empezara a llorar.

Me negué durante unos minutos y no se como le hizo, pero Kid logro convencerme de cambiarle el pañal.

Tome a la bebe en mis brazos y me acerque hasta donde estaba Kid.

- Hazme un favor, cuídala un momento – le dije mientras le acerque a la bebe.

- Esta bien, pero no tardes – Dijo Kid con cara de asco.

Fui a mi habitación, y busque unos guantes y un cubre bocas, yo no tenia pensando tomar un pañal sucio, solo con mis manos.

Salí de mi habitación y camine hacia donde estaba Kid con la bebe, el me miro extrañado.

- No preguntes – le dije.

- No tenía planeado hacerlo – me respondió.

Lleve a la bebe hacia su habitación y la acosté sobre el cambiador, quite el short que la bebe tenia puesto, y comencé a abrir lentamente el pañal, y en cuanto vi lo que tenia quise desmayarme.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kid quien entro a la habitación.

- ¿Tu que crees? – le respondí con sarcasmo.

_Bien Soul tu puedes, no es nada del otro mundo tarde o temprano tendrás hijos y acabaras haciéndolo._

Termine de quitarle el pañal a la bebe, la limpie y le puse un pañal nuevo.

- Ves, no fue tan difícil – dijo Kid.

- Ah, claro eso lo dices por que no fuiste tu quien vi lo que tenia el pañal – le respondí.

Tome el pañal sucio y estaba a punto de tirarlo a la basura cuando un grito me asusto.

- SOOOOUUUUUL NO ENCUENTRO A KID – grito Black Star, mientras entraba en la habitación.

- ¿Qué? – Grite totalmente asustado, y el pañal sucio salió volando y fue directamente hacia Kid.

El pañal abierto cayó en las manos de Kid, Kid bajo la mirada hacia el pañal y cuando vi lo que tenia dentro puso cara de asco.

- Esto no es nada simétrico – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer totalmente desmayado al suelo.

- Kid, ¿Estas bien?, rápido Black Star llama a una ambulancia – le ordene a Black Star.

Black Star salió como rayo de la habitación y corrió hacia el teléfono.

Al menos el día no había estado tan mal ¿no?

* * *

_Emm ewe Ola(?) xD despues de tanto tiempo sin subir algo me aparezco 8D, por fin tengu inter *000* pense que iba a morir sin mi preciado inter casi una semana ewe estaba al borde del ataque nervioso(??) ok nu OwwO bueno pues aqui el cap 5 :D ¿que les parece? este es mas largo xD 12 hojas del word *-* el cap mas largo que eh hecho ewe xD, y pues espero que asi de largo este bien :3, OwwO bien decidi que este fic tendra 7 capitulos OwwO faltan dos para el gran final *00*, bien creo que hare un fic de vampiros que sera SoulxMaka *---* x333! ya tengo el primer cap lo subire despues, bueno sin mas que decir me despido :3 pero antes, ¿me dejarian un review? :3._

_Nos vemos en el proximo cap n_n~_

_Amu Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Atsushi Okubo ewe

* * *

**

A Little Surprise

**Maka POV**

Suspire.

No podía dejar de pensar en la bebe y en Soul.

Las chicas y yo caminábamos hacia mi departamento.

Ellas felicitaban una y otra vez a Tsubaki por su compromiso con Black Star.

Y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en la bebe y en Soul.

Unos escalofríos recorrieron por completo mi cuerpo detuve mi paso y no pude evitar pensar en que algo malo le había pasado a Soul y a la bebe.

- Tranquila – reconocí la voz de Tsubaki, quien estaba parada a mi lado sonriendo– Estoy segura que Soul-kun esta cuidando perfectamente a Allison-chan.

- Si creo que tienes razón, - Trataba de convencerme a mi misma que no había pasado nada malo - no creo que les haya pasado algo malo, además Soul ya ha cuidado antes a Alli…- Pero no pude terminar la frase ya que una ambulancia, la policía, los bomberos, y control de enfermedades, pasaron muy rápido a mi lado y se dirigían hacia el departamento.

- Hey, Maka ¿Qué esa no es la calle que lleva hacia tu departamento? – pregunto Liz.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, y comencé a correr hacia el departamento.

- ¡Maka-chan espera! – me grito Tsubaki, pero no le hice caso y seguí corriendo.

Corrí un par de cuadras mas, estaba completamente cansada y el aire me faltaba obligándome a jadear.

Me detuve a recuperar un poco de aire, una cuadra más antes de llegar al departamento.

Cuando me recupere un poco, seguí corriendo hasta que vi a Soul parado fuera del departamento con la bebe en brazos, hablando con un policía y con un trabajador de control de enfermedades.

Di un suspiro de alivio al ver que ambos se encontraban bien.

Soul volteo a verme y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

En cuanto dejo de hablar con el policía, me acerque despacio hacia donde se encontraba parado.

Un par de paramédicos salieron del departamento con una camilla y Kid estaba completamente desmayado sobre ella.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunte mientras miraba totalmente asustada a Kid y jadeaba un poco.

- Kid se desmayo por que accidentalmente le cayó un pañal sucio sobre sus manos – respondió Soul.

-¡Oh!...y amm ¿que rayos hacen la policía, los bomberos y control de enfermedades aquí?

- Ah, eso es culpa de Black Star, cuando llamo a la ambulancia dijo algo acerca de desechos tóxicos o algo así – respondió.

- Black Star es un idiota – dije.

- Lo se, pero es feliz siendo un idiota – me respondió con una sonrisa.

- Espera, ¿Le cambiaste el pañal a la bebe? – pregunte.

- Si.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue?

- Casi me desmaye al igual que Kid, pero el se desmayo primero – Me contesto mientras comenzaba a reír.

-Bueno, debo admitir Soul Eater Evans que estoy orgullosa y algo sorprendida.

- Pues gracias, creo.

Reí un poco.

Tan pronto los de la ambulancia se llevaron a Kid al hospital, llame a Chrona y le dije lo que le había pasado a Kid, ella empezó a decir que no sabia como lidiar con su novio en un hospital, creo que olvide mencionar que Kid y Chrona eran novios desde hace unos meses.

- ¿Y que tal estuvo tu día? – pregunto Soul.

- Pues algo raro, me quede totalmente sorprendida de que Black Star le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Tsubaki.

- Lo se, eso fue raro, jamás me imagine a Black Star pidiendo algo como eso, siempre pensé que Tsubaki lo iba a hacer primero – dijo mientras comenzaba a reír.

Reí un poco ante el comentario de Soul.

- Tiene razón – le conteste con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y como estuvo el tuyo? – pregunte.

- Pues salvo por lo del pañal, todo estuvo _cool._

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el "incidente" con el pañal, claro Kid aun se quejaba y regañaba a Black Star por haber asustado a Soul, ya que decía que un pañal sucio no era nada simétrico.

Tsubaki hacia todos los preparativos para su boda con Black Star en la mansión de Kid y debo decir que todo iba saliendo a la perfección, Kid se encargo de buscar un iglesia que fuera lo suficiente simétrica, Liz y Patty se encargaban de diseñar el vestido de bodas perfecto para Tsubaki en cambio Chrona y yo la ayudábamos a escoger el maquillaje perfecto.

- Yo creo que con este tipo de maquillaje te veraz hermosa Tsubaki – Le dije mientras señalaba una hoja de la revista donde venían todo tipo de maquillaje para bodas.

- ¿Tu crees?, yo pienso que es demasiado. – respondió Tsubaki.

- M-Maka ti…tiene ra…razón Tsubaki-chan te…te veraz realmente he…hermosa – Me ayudo a convencerla Chrona.

- Bueno, esta bien entonces usare ese en la boda – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si! – dijimos felices Chrona y yo al unisonó.

- ¡Por fin! – Grito Liz mientras entraba a la habitación en la que estábamos Tsubaki, Chrona y yo.

- ¿Qué pasa Liz? – pregunte.

- Al fin tengo el diseño perfecto para el vestido de Tsubaki – dijo Liz mientras nos enseñaba una hoja de una liberta en la cual estaba el dibujo del vestido.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Dijo Tsubaki muy entusiasmada.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto Liz con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- Cla…claro Liz-chan, es…es realmente hermoso – dijo Chrona.

- ¡Guau!, ¿Enserio lo diseñaste tu sola? – pregunte.

- Bueno no del todo, Patty hizo casi todo el diseño.

- ¡Vaya!, si que Patty-chan tiene talento – le dijo Tsubaki.

- ¡Lo se!, por algo es mi hermana – dijo muy orgullosa Liz.

Todas comenzamos a reír.

- Po…por cierto Maka-chan, ¿Don…donde esta Alli-chan y So…Soul-Kun? – pregunto Chrona.

- Ah, es que Soul tenía que acompañar a Black Star a comprar el _frac _para la boda y de paso se llevo a Allison para que no se aburriera – respondí.

- Solo espero que Black Star no le cause muchos problemas a Soul-kun – dijo Tsubaki con preocupación.

- No te preocupes, estoy segura que Soul puede con ambos – Le dije con una sonrisa.

Tsubaki me devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

En fin, las chicas y yo comenzamos a planear con detalle lo que faltaba de la boda, hasta que un gran estruendo – que más bien pareció una puerta cayendo – seguido de la voz de Black Star interrumpió nuestra agradable charla.

- ¡Yahooo! El gran Black Star ha vuelto débiles humanos – creo que no hace falta decir quien grito.

- Vamos Black Star tranquilízate un poco – se oyó también la voz de Soul.

En cuanto los escuchamos llegar, las chicas y yo salimos de la habitación hacia la sala.

Al llegar hasta la sala, me di cuenta que quien cargaba y jugaba con Allison no era Soul, si no Black Star, la verdad me sorprendí, jamás me imagine a Black Star cargando a un bebe y menos jugando con el.

- ¡Bien hecho Black Star, tiraste la puerta de Kid ahora tu la arreglaras! – le regaño Liz.

- Tranquila, Jajajaja el GRAN Black Star puede arreglar una puerta en segundos – Dijo Black Star mientras reía como un maniático y Allison lo igualaba. - ¡Bien!, Soul ten a tu bebe.

Black Star puso a Allison en los brazos de Soul.

Soul se acerco hasta mí con Allison.

- Creo que es hora de irnos – me susurro en el oído, como estaba tan cerca de mi no pude evitar sonrojarme por completo.

- S…si ti…tienes ra…razón – tartamudeé completamente sonrojada.

¿Fue mi imaginación o Soul tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro?

- Bien chicos nosotros nos vamos, ya es tarde y Allison tiene que dormir – Dijo Soul.

- Oh, esta bien chicos, que tengan buenas noches – nos dijo Tsubaki con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

- Claro, igualmente Tsubaki – le respondí con una sonrisa.

Soul y yo salimos de la mansión de Kid y empezamos a caminar hacia el departamento.

- Emm, ¿Por qué Black Star estaba cargando a Allison? – pregunte.

- Ah, por que al parecer Allison se lleva de maravilla con Black Star – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Oh vaya, entonces a Allison le gusta hacer amigos nuevos.

- Si eso parece.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al departamento, Soul le dio un biberón a Allison ella cayo completamente dormida en unos minutos.

Soul acostó a la bebe en su cuna mientras yo preparaba la cena.

Cuando termine de preparar la cena, fui directamente hasta la habitación de la bebe para buscar a Soul, cuando entre Soul estaba recargado sobre su brazo izquierdo en el barandal de la cuna de la bebe y su mano derecha acariciaba cariñosamente una de las mejillas de la bebe.

Sonreí.

- Etto…Soul ya esta la cena – susurre.

- Eh, ah si ya voy – Susurro Soul mientras me volteaba a ver.

Soul y yo salimos de la habitación, y comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor.

Durante la cena Soul y yo estuvimos hablando de lo inverosímil que sonaba que Black Star y Tsubaki estuvieran comprometidos.

- Aun sigo sin poder creerlo – le dije.

- Yo tampoco créeme.

- Pero creo que aquí lo más importante es que se aman y quieren estar juntos.

- Si, creo que tienes razón – me respondió mientras se llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Un gran silencio inundo la habitación por completo, ninguno de los hablo por un rato, lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas de lluvia, que había empezado desde hace un rato.

- Bien creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir – hablo Soul.

- Si.

Ambos nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos hacia _nuestra_ habitación.

Al llegar ahí, tome un poco de mi ropa y me dirigí hacia el baño, me sentía algo cansada y lo único que podía relajarme era un buen baño.

Cuando salí del baño y entre a la habitación Soul estaba parado aun lado de la cama, no tenía camisa y tenia el botón y el cierre de su pantalón abierto.

Debo admitir que lo examine con la vista durante unos minutos, al ver su torso desnudo vi aquella cicatriz la cual durante un tiempo me hizo sentir culpable, ahora me parecía sexy.

Me sonroje cuando me llego aquel pensamiento.

A pesar de que ya llevábamos un mes durmiendo juntos aun no me acostumbraba a ver a Soul medio desnudo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto Soul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡CALLATE! – le grite completamente sonrojada, y me acosté en la cama.

- Oh Maka eres toda una pervertida – Dijo Soul con tono burlón.

- Maka-Chop – grite mientras le pegaba con una enciclopedia en la cabeza.

Soul se retorció de dolor en el suelo durante un rato.

- ¿¡Cuando dejaras de ser una salvaje!? – grito Soul enojado.

- ¿¡Cuando dejaras de ser un imbécil!? – le pregunte de la misma manera.

Soul suspiro mientras se quitaba el pantalón y quedaba únicamente con sus bóxers y se acostó a un lado de mí.

- Bien, ya no quiero pelear – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se acomodaba para dormir.

Suspire.

Y en poco tiempo me quede completamente dormida.

* * *

Cuando desperté me sorprendió no ver a Soul durmiendo a mi lado, así que me levante rápidamente y fui a buscar a la bebe la cual tampoco estaba en su habitación.

Salí de su habitación y camine hacia la sala, Soul estaba hablando por teléfono y tenia a la bebe en brazos.

- Si, esta bien Kid, en cuanto la bebe desayune y nosotros también iremos para allá, si bien adiós – Soul colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Era Kid? – Pregunte.

- Mierda Maka, no me asustes de esa forma – Dijo Soul completamente asustado.

Comencé a reír.

- Perdón, perdón no pensé que te fueras asustar de esa manera.

- Tienes suerte de que esta vez Allison no haya salido volando como el pañal.

- Esta bien, la próxima vez prometo avisarte cuando haya despertado.

Soul me miro durante un rato para después suspirar.

- Si, si era Kid.

-Oh ¿y que quería? – Pregunte

- Pues Shinigami-sama quieres vernos y dice que llevemos a Allison.

- ¡Oh! – esa fue mi gran respuesta.

Soul me dio a Allison y el se puso a preparar el desayuno.

Después de que terminamos de desayunar, Soul se fue a cambiar mientras yo cambiaba a Allison.

Cuando Soul termino de vestirse le di a Allison y me fui a cambiar, cuando termine salimos del departamento y comenzamos a caminar hacia el Shibusen.

Mientras caminábamos unos escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo.

Era una señal de que algo no iba a salir bien.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Soul.

- ¿Eh?, si eso solo que tengo un mal presentimiento. – le respondí.

- ¿Crees que algo no va a salir bien?

- Si, pero no me hagas caso es solo mi imaginación – respondí mientras lo miraba y le sonreí.

Soul me miro durante un momento creo que no me creyó mi respuesta.

- Vamos hay que seguir caminando, ya falta poco para llegar – le dije mientras intentaba cambiar el tema.

- Ok, esta bien, pero tu carga a Allison – Dijo mientras ponía a Allison en mis brazos

- ¿Pero por que yo? – le respondí mientras tomaba a Allison en mis brazos.

- Por que yo la cuide todo el día de ayer, mientras tú estabas con las chicas.

- Umm aun así no es justo, además ¿No crees que te tardaste mucho solo para ir con Black Star a buscar un traje?

- Bueno por que tuve que ir a otra tienda – Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿A que tienda? – pregunte curiosa.

- Eso no te incumbe Maka – Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Suspire.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del Shibusen Nygus-sensei nos estaba esperando, y nos dijo que Shinigami-sama nos estaba esperando en la Death Room.

Cuando por fin llegamos Shinigami-sama nos estaba esperando.

- Hola, hola – Saludo Shinigami-sama.

- Buenos días, Shinigami-sama – saludamos Soul y yo al unisonó mientras hacíamos una reverencia.

- Bueno chicos la razón por la cual los he llamado hoy es por que tengo que presentarles a una persona. – Dijo Shinigami-sama.

La puerta de la Death Room se abrió lentamente dejándonos ver a una señora de cabello rubio y ojos azules entrando por ella.

- ¿Ustedes deben de ser Maka y Soul no?, mi nombre es Marion Kinney es un placer conocerlos – dijo la mujer mientras hacia una reverencia, su voz era muy dulce.

- Soul-kun Maka-chan, Marion-chan será la madre adoptiva de Allison-chan – dijo Shinigami-sama.

- ¿Qué? – preguntamos Soul y yo al unisonó.

Simplemente eso no podía ser verdad, no podían quitarnos a Allison, no después de estar tanto tiempo con ella.

- ¿Pero por que? – pregunte aun sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

- Pues, por que Allison-chan necesita una familia y Marion-chan es casada pero ella no puede tener bebes así que después de contarle sobre Allison-chan ella y su esposo quieren adoptarla – dijo Shinigami-sama.

Mire a Soul, el parecía tener la mirada perdida veía a un punto fijo de la habitación, tal vez estaba tratando de captar la situación.

Soul me miro, en sus ojos había tristeza y confusión.

- Les prometo que cuidare muy bien de Allison – Dijo Marion con una pequeña sonrisa y voz dulce.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras ponía a Allison en los brazos de Marion.

Sonreí.

No podía llorar, no quería llorar, no quería que Allison me viera llorando.

Me despedí de ella dándole un tierno beso en la frente, no podía hablar, sabia que si abría la boca iba a estallar en llanto.

Soul también le dio un beso en la frente y acaricio una de las mejillas de la bebe.

- ¿Eshe? – Dijo Allison en tono interrogante.

- Te extrañaremos mucho Allison, cuídate mucho y no hagas travesuras ¿si? – le dijo Soul con un tono tierno.

- Eshe – volvió a decir la bebe mientras tomaba uno de los dedos de Soul entre sus pequeñas manitas.

Y entonces no lo pude soportar más.

Salí corriendo de la Death Room.

- ¡Maka espera! – Grito Soul mientras corría tras de mi.

Pero no le hice caso y seguí corriendo.

Corrí hasta que ya no pude más, me sentía cansada, mis ojos ardían por todas las lágrimas que querían salir.

- Maka – escuche la voz de Soul en mi espalda.

- Soul – Soul estiro sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su pecho, el me estaba abrazando.

Y simplemente no pude soportar mas las lagrimas y comencé a llorar.

* * *

_Asdasdadaasadasa(??) ewe bien eh aquí el penúltimo cap ewe es algo raro lo se e_e pero mi imaginación anda por los suelos D: los ovnis secuestraron a mi inspiración(????) ok no xD bien ¿que tal este cap? Bueno, pasable o un tremendo asco D: xD! Ok ya owo xD asdasda si me dejan un review me harían inmensamente feliz *O* ok ya xD me voe 8D! _

_Byee byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Little Surprise**

**Soul POV**

Abrace a Maka.

¿Qué mas podía hacer yo?...

En mi interior sentía que debí de haber detenido el que nos hayan quitado a la bebe…

Pero no podía hacer nada…

Maka seguía llorando descontroladamente, sentía como sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa.

Abrace más fuerte a Maka.

Me sentía triste.

Podía sentir la tristeza y el dolor de Maka.

Tenia que hacer algo para que Maka no estuviera tan triste.

- M…Maka, yo…yo te amo – Le dije.

_Oh perfecto Evans, bonito momento para declarártele._

Maka dejo de llorar por unos momentos, para después alzar su rostro.

La mire…

La había cagado por completo le había confesado mi amor a Maka en el peor momento de todos.

- Yo también te amo – Dijo mientras volvía a acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho.

No lo podía creer.

Ella también me amaba.

Lleve mis manos hasta sus mejillas, e hice que su rostro me mirara fijamente, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por todas las lagrimas que habían salido de ellos.

Acerque mi rostro lentamente al de ella y la bese.

Maka poco a poco fue correspondiendo a mi beso, para mi fue algo realmente especial.

Tuvimos que separarnos al sentir que el aire nos faltaba.

- ¿Quieres regresar al departamento? – le pregunte mientras secaba sus lagrimas con mis manos.

- Si – respondió mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

Al llegar al departamento todo fue silencio.

A mi mente llegaron muchos recuerdos, todos ellos de Allison, cuando reía, cuando lloraba, cuando gritaba, cuando comía, cuando veía la televisión.

Entonces sentí un gran vacio en mi corazón…

Maka volvió a llorar, cientos de lágrimas escurrían de sus hermosos ojos jade.

La abrace.

Y sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa pero no me importo lo único q quería era que Maka dejara de llorar.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien – le dije tratando de tranquilizarla un poco.

- Pero es que no puedo soportar la idea de que Allison ya no este con nosotros – dijo mientras lloraba aun más.

- Míralo de esta forma, Marion y su esposo querían un bebe, ¿no crees que ellos tienen el derecho de ser felices?

- Pero ¿y que hay de nuestra felicidad?, ¿acaso nosotros no tenemos derecho a ser felices?, si Soul se que sueno egoísta y que solo pienso en mi felicidad, pero después de pasar todo ese tiempo con Allison llegue…llegue a amarla – Dijo Maka mientras su voz se quebraba y volvía a llorar.

- Y no solo tu llegaste a amarla Maka, pero tu, tu si puedes tener bebes propios piensa por un momento en que pasaría si tu no pudieras tenerlos, piensa en como se siente Marion al no poder tener bebes – Tome su rostro e intente inútilmente secar sus lagrimas.

- Soy una egoísta ¿verdad?, solo pienso en mí y no en otras personas.

- Claro que no lo eres – le respondí mientras le daba un beso en sus labios.

* * *

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Allison ya no estaba con nosotros, claro Maka y yo aun seguíamos triste, pero de cierto modo lo estábamos superando.

Cuando los chicos se enteraron también se pusieron tristes, ellos también le habían tomado mucho cariño a Allison.

Me sente en el sofá, para ver la televisión, mientras que Maka, _mi Maka, _preparaba la comida.

Encendí la televisión y justo en ese momento en la televisión daban el programa favorito de Allison.

Sonreí tristemente al recordar cuanto le gustaba ese programa.

- ¿Ellos la están cuidando bien verdad? – pregunto tristemente Maka, mientras estaba parada a un lado del sofá.

- Si, claro que la están cuidando bien – Le respondí mientras volteaba a verla y le sonreí.

Maka me sonrío tristemente.

- ¿Y bien ya esta la comida? – pregunte para cambiar el tema y apague la televisión.

Maka suspiro.

- No, aun no – respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a entrar a la cocina.

Una idea cruzo por mi mente.

Yo quería que Maka ya no estuviera tan triste…

Sonreí.

Me levante del sofá y seguí a Maka hasta la cocina…

- Soul ya te dije que aun no esta la comida – dijo Maka.

- Que bien – dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la tome por la cintura para acercarla a mí. – Por que ya no tengo hambre.

- S-Soul, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto nerviosa.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo besar a mi novia? – Pregunte seductoramente en su oído.

- S-si pero… – no deje que Maka terminara de hablar, le di la vuelta y cuando su rostro estuvo cerca del mío, le di un beso.

Lentamente deje sus labios para comenzar a bajar por su cuello, Maka comenzó a gemir mientras llevaba sus manos hasta mi cabeza y comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello.

Deje su cuello y volví hacia sus labios, estuvimos así durante un tiempo, hasta que terminamos en nuestra habitación, haciendo el amor.

- Nee Soul, ¿Tu crees que Allison nos recuerde? – pregunto Maka quien estaba acostada sobre mi pecho.

- No lo se, tal vez si ella vivió un mes con nosotros. – respondí, la verdad no tenia idea si Allison nos recordaba o no, yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz, en su nueva vida.

- Aun la extraño – Maka entristeció y escondió aun mas su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Y yo también, pero debemos intentar ser felices ¿no?

- Si, tienes razón, tratare se ser feliz – Dijo mientras alzaba su rostro, me miro para después sonreírme.

Le sonreí.

Y en poco tiempo ambos nos quedamos completamente dormidos.

* * *

Desperté en cuanto oí el despertado sonar, me sorprendió el ver que Maka ya no estaba a mi lado.

Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación para buscar a Maka.

Maka estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono, al parecer estaba hablando con Tsubaki, creo que olvide mencionar que la boda de Tsubaki seria ese mismo día.

- _Esta bien Tsubaki, solo desayuno y nos vemos en la mansión de Kid, si esta bien, cuídate adiós – _En cuanto Maka colgó el teléfono me acerque a ella.

- ¿Era Tsubaki? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Si, necesita un poco de ayuda con el maquillaje, así que me pidió de favor que la ayudara – respondió mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- Ah, ¡rayos es verdad! Yo tengo que ayudar a Kid – le dije sin muchas ganas, mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

- ¿Ayudar? – pregunto Maka.

- Si, Black Star no quiere ponerse el _frac _por que dice que su gran persona no debería de usar esas cosas tan ridículas y Kid le empezó a dar su sermón acerca de que usar traje en las bodas era simétrico y esas cosas tan raras que siempre dice Kid – Suspire.

- Oh, entonces te deseo suerte con ellos dos – Maka empezó a reír, desde que Maka y yo cuidábamos a Allison yo tenia mas paciencia pero Kid y Black Star – sobre todo Black Star – me hacían perderla.

Ayude a Maka a preparar el desayuno.

Una vez que ambos terminamos de desayunar, yo me quede a lavar los platos sucios y Maka se fue a la mansión de Kid a ayudar a Tsubaki.

Estaba apunto de salir del departamento, pero la puerta se abrió de un sonoro golpe dejándome ver a Kid arrastrando a Black Star del cuello de su camisa.

- Soul, dile a este maldito asimétrico que es importante usar el _frac_ en la boda para no perder la simetría del lugar – Dijo Kid quien estaba al borde del ataque "asimétrico".

- No pienso usar esa cosa – Black Star se levanto como rayo del suelo.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

Suspire.

- Black Star tienes que usarlo –dije resignado.

- ¿Por qué? Alguien tan grande como yo no tiene que usar una cosa de esas – dijo Black Star mientras hacia su típica pose de Dios.

- Por que es tu BODA – dije mientras resaltaba esa última palabra – Hazlo por Tsubaki, para que vea que a un Dios como tu cualquier ropa le va bien.

- Y además seria muy simétrico – dijo Kid, lo voltee a ver con cara asesina, ya estaba a punto de convencer a Black Star y solo esperaba que Kid no lo arruinara.

- Bien, usare esa cosa pero solo será durante la boda, para que Tsubaki vea que soy un gran dios – y dicho esto comenzó a reír de una forma estrepitosa.

-Emm si claro, ahora debes vestirte, tu boda será en un par de horas y el novio tiene que estar antes que la novia en la iglesia – Le dije pero Black Star parecía estar en su mundo.

- ¡Hey Black Star! – Le llamo Kid pero tampoco contesto.

Me acerque hasta el y le di una palmada en su espalda, eso pareció haber sacado de su trance.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunte.

- Acabo de darme cuenta que me ¡CASARE!, ¡me ca-sa-re! – Grito completamente asustado Black Star, creo que estaba nervioso, cosa que jamás pensé que pasaría.

- ¡Oh vaya!, ¿apenas acabas de darte cuenta de eso? – pregunto sarcásticamente Kid, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su rostro y lo cubría con ella.

- ¡SI! – respondió mas asustado que antes Black Star.

- Emm, bueno Black Star no tienes por que estar nervioso – Trataba de calmar inútilmente a Black Star pero tal parece que solo se ponía mas nervioso.

- Pero es que me ¡CA-SA-RE!, ¿entiendes eso?

- Y ¿que ya no quieres casarte? – Pregunto Kid, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Black Star – O ¿es que acaso el gran ore-sama tiene miedo de casarse?

Entendí a donde quería llegar Kid.

Y empecé a seguir el plan de Kid.

- ¿Enserio tienes miedo de casarte Black Star? – pregunte.

- ¿De que hablan?, el gran ore-sama no le tiene miedo a una simple boda, ajajajaja – Black Star comenzó a reír de manera estrepitosa – Bien Soul dame el traje tengo que cambiarme, si no se me hará tarde para la boda.

- Claro – le dije mientras le pasaba su traje, en cuanto Black Star se metió en la habitación para cambiarse, Kid y yo chocamos las manos en señal de triunfo.

Black Star salió de la habitación, debo decir que a pesar de su esfuerzo por ponerse bien el traje, no lo logro.

- ¡NOOOO! – grito completamente asustado Kid, al ver la corbata de Black Star completamente torcida. - ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas siquiera ponerte una corbata decentemente?

- Tranquilo Kid, yo lo arreglo – le dije mientras me acercaba a Black Star y comenzaba a arreglar su corbata.

- Bien ahora si, Black Star esta listo para su boda – Dijo muy orgulloso Kid.

- Ajajajaja, Claro el gran ore-sama siempre esta listo para cualquier situación – Black Star hizo su típica pose de dios-todo-invencible.

- Emm si claro lo que tú digas Black Star, bien Soul ahora nosotros debemos cambiarnos – dijo Kid emocionado, a Kid le emocionaba la idea de vestir simétricamente.

Suspire.

-Si, claro.

* * *

En cuanto Kid y yo estuvimos listos, salimos del departamento para llegar a la iglesia.

Al llegar allí, Black Star no paraba de gritar que era un gran dios y que se merecía mucho respeto.

Claro, el padre estaba apunto de sacar a Black Star de la iglesia.

Kid y yo logramos mantener quieto a Black Star.

Hasta que Tsubaki llego, todo en la boda fue perfecto, pero en la fiesta Black Star se emborracho y volvió a gritar que algún día superaría a los dioses que le todos le debían respeto, algo típico de Black Star.

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunos meses de la boda de Tsubaki y Black Star y también desde que Allison ya no estaba con nosotros, Maka y yo poco a poco íbamos superándolo.

Estábamos en época de navidad y Maka y yo arreglábamos el árbol de navidad.

- Soul creo que nos harán falta mas luces para el árbol – dijo Maka mientras me pasaba algunos arreglos para el árbol.

- No, no creo acomodándolo de manera simétrica las luces alcanzaran ya veraz – le dije, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

- ¿Simétrica? , estar tanto tiempo con Kid te ha hecho mal – Maka empezó a reír.

- Lo se, lo se, pero veraz que tengo razón y que no nos harán falta mas luces.

Cuando terminamos de arreglar el árbol, quedo perfectamente bien, no nos hicieron falta mas luces ni arreglos.

- ¡Ja! Te lo dije – murmure en tono triunfante.

- Bueno después de todo pasar tanto tiempo con Kid no te hace nada mal – dijo mientras ladeaba su cabeza y miraba el árbol de navidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

- Tendrás que decirme como lograste acomodarlo de esa manera.

- Si algún día te lo diré – me acerque a ella y le di un tierno beso en los labios, conforme pasaba el tiempo el beso se volvió mas apasionado y solo nos separábamos por la falta de oxigeno.

Pero tan pronto lo recuperábamos volvíamos a juntar nuestro labios nuevamente.

Hasta que un sonido procedente de la puerta nos interrumpió.

Sonreí contra los labios de Maka.

- Creo que debes abrir – le dije mientras me separaba de ella.

- S-si – susurro para después dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Sonreí.

Ya sabía lo que Maka iba a encontrar al abrir la puerta…

- ¡Soul! – escuche como Maka me llamo desde la puerta.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba Maka, sonreí al ver que tenia cargando a Allison, ambas sonreían bueno Maka lloraba de felicidad.

- Feliz Navidad – Le dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella y a Allison.

- ¿Tu planeaste esto? – pregunto Maka aun sin creer lo que pasaba.

- Si, algo así quería que… - Pero no pude terminar la frase por que Maka me puso su dedo índice en mi boca.

- Cásate conmigo – dijo muy segura y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Esperen, ¿fue mi imaginación o Maka acaba de pedirme matrimonio?

Comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido, mientras miraba a Maka con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y ¿Debo de tomar tus balbuceos como un si? – pregunto con su sonrisa.

No le respondí nada, simplemente me acerque a ella y le di un beso en sus labios.

- Claro que me quiero casar contigo Maka – le respondí mientras me separaba de sus labios y sonreí contra estos.

- Eshe – balbuceo para después sonreír Allison.

- Yo también te extrañe – le respondí a la bebe, mientras le daba un beso en su frente.

- Gracias por este regalo de navidad tan maravilloso Soul.

- Si bueno, pero el tener a Allison aunque sea un día mas era solo el principio de tu regalo.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Vamos Allison dáselo ya – le dije a la bebe, en cuanto lo dije la bebe abrió una de sus manitas dejando ver un anillo, un anillo de compromiso. – Te lo iba a pedir yo primero pero por lo visto me ganaste.

Maka abrió muy grande sus ojos jades y después sonrió.

Tome el anillo de la manita de Allison y se lo puse a Maka en su dedo anular.

- Es una de las mejores navidades de mi vida – dijo Maka para después sonreír.

- Dímelo a mi, el que me hayas propuesto matrimonio es el mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido – dije en tono burlón, pero era la verdad ese había sido mi mejor regalo de navidad.

- Umm yo pensé que tu mejor regalo de navidad seria enterarte que vas a ser padre.

Mire a Maka completamente sorprendido, ¡no lo podía creer!

- Eshe – volvió a balbucear Allison.

Me acerque nuevamente a Maka y la abrase.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste? – le pregunte aun sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

- Hace un par de semanas, pero quise esperar hasta hoy para darte la sorpresa – sonrió.

- Te amo – le susurre para después abrazarla.

- Te amo – Susurro ella.

- Eshe – balbuceo Allison.

Maka y yo comenzamos a reír…

Si sin duda alguna esa era la navidad más especial que había tenido en toda mi vida.

* * *

_xD lo se mal final -w- pero es que lo hize rapido y sin imaginacion D: bueno ewe es que enrealidad mi imaginacion anda en otro Fic xD OwwO tengo muchos planeados y poco tiempo, bueno enrealidad tengo mucho es solo que me la paso en el msn o editando para mi metroFLOG o cosas asi xD y luego ya no hago lo que deberia de estar haciendo :P~ _

_Bueno ahora solo quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leyeron mi Fic :D! tambien a los que dejaron review se les agradece mucho, tambien debo de darle las gracias a mi hermana Kallen ya que ella me dio muchas ideas para este fic (para ser mas especifica la del cap 5 fue su idea) y bueno OwwO me dejarian un review? *OO* solo para saber que les parace el ultimo cap *--* asdas bueno Enserio gracias por leer mi primer Fic :D! _

_Me retiro para escribir el proximo Fic ^^ ..._

_Amu Kagamine~_

_Byee byee~_


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Maka POV**

Habían pasado 5 años.

5 años de aquella navidad.

5 años desde la última vez que Soul y yo vimos a Allison.

Marion y su esposo se habían mudado a Japón, ya que su esposo era de allá.

Pero Marion nos mandaba fotos de cuanto había crecido la pequeña Allison, Soul y yo nos enteramos hace un año que Allison tiene sangre de arma al parecer al igual que Soul también era una guadaña.

Y nosotros solíamos enviarle cartas a Allison, diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañábamos y una vez en una carta nos respondió diciendo que algún día volvería para estar un tiempo con nosotros.

Y la verdad me encantaba la idea.

- ¡Mama!

Salí de inmediato de mis pensamientos, para ver a la pequeña personita que me había hablado hace unos momentos.

Eran un niño, con el cabello tan blanco como el de Soul pero sus ojos eran de color jade como los míos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Diego? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a mi pequeño hijo de 5 años.

- ¡Adivina que descubrí! – me dijo completamente emocionado.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte mientras ponía mi mano sobre su mejilla y limpiaba restos de chocolates.

- ¡Que soy un arma al igual que mi papa! – Dijo aun mas emocionado que antes. – Espera a que se lo diga a Azumi.

Azumi era la hija de Black Star y Tsubaki, en la personalidad era completamente idéntica a Black Star pero físicamente era igual a Tsubaki solo que Azumi tenía el cabello color azul igual que Black Star y al parecer era una técnico.

- Felicidades amor, espera a que tu papa se entere se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti – de pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

- ¿De que debería sentirme orgulloso? – pregunto Soul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pues de que Diego acaba de enterarse que es un arma – dije muy orgullosa.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Soul mientras soltaba mi cintura y cargaba a nuestro hijo.- Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

- ¡Si! Y algún día me convertiré en una gran Death scythe como tu o el abuelo Spirit.

La verdad yo no estaba muy convencida de que mi hijo tuviera que pelear, es normal que una madre quiera proteger a su hijo, pero el ya había tomado una decisión.

- Bien basta de festejos ya es tarde así que debes de darte un baño – le dije a mi hijo.

- Pero mama.

- Hazle caso a tu madre y ve a bañarte ¿ok? – le dijo aun feliz Soul.

- Esta bien – dijo con tono de resignación, mientras Soul lo bajaba cuando estuvo de pie en el suelo metió sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar de la misma manera _cool_ que tenia Soul de caminar.

Y Soul también lo noto.

- De tal palo tal astilla – suspire resignada.

Soul rio.

Para después dejarse caer sobre la banca que teníamos en el patio de nuestra casa.

Si, un año después de nuestra boda y de que naciera nuestro hijo decidimos mudarnos a una casa más grande.

Soul me jalo del brazo para sentarme a un lado de el, y cuando me sente me acurruque sobre su pecho.

- Hoy estuve recordando a Allison – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si, ¿sabes? A veces extraño cuando balbuceaba "eshe" – dijo para después reír un poco.

Reí un poco.

- Si o cuando veía la televisión y que decir de cuando dio sus primeros pasos, me sentí orgullosa de ella y de ti – dije mientras alzaba mi rostro y le sonreí.

- Lo se, yo también me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, le enseñe a caminar a un bebe, ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo para después reír y darme un beso en los labios.

- ¡Soul! ¡Maka! – Escuchamos una voz infantil que nos llamaba a Soul y a mí.

Ambos volteamos para ver quien había sido el que nos había llamado.

Al voltear nos encontramos con una pequeña figura, era una niña como de 6 años, su cabello era negro con ligeros rayos blancos y este estaba peinado con dos coletas, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su color era aguamarina.

- ¿A-Allison? – pregunte aun sin podre creer lo que estaba viendo.

Soul estaba al igual que yo sin poder creer que la pequeña que estaba frente a nosotros era Allison.

La pequeña corrió y dio un salto para así caer en mis piernas y en las de Soul, estando ahí arriba paso sus brazos por detrás de nuestras cabezas y nos dio un muy confortable abrazo.

- ¿Pero que haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar en Japón? – pregunto Soul aun sorprendido.

- Les dije en una carta que tarde o temprano volvería para estar nuevamente con ustedes – respondió mientras se separaba de nosotros y nos dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa. – Y bien ¿tienen espacio para una persona más en su casa?

- Claro – respondimos Soul y yo al unisonó.

Estar al lado de Soul, tener un hijo y ahora que Allison haya vuelto a nuestras vidas, eran un gran regalo.

Si, definitivamente no había mejor regalo que ese…

* * *

_ewe asdas creo q esto es algo asi como el epilogo xD! el Final *OOO*! asdas gracias por los review :D! me hacen muy feliz ^^ y bueno subire otro fic q tengo planeado y probare suerte con el lemmon asdasd xD y bueno que tal el epilogo? *OO* un review onegaii si no llorare ;w; ok no xD pero si dejen uno :3! ok ya xD asdasd me voee *OO*_

_Amu Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_


End file.
